


An Itch Of Infatuation

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Lucifer is curious but slightly hesitant about kissing, and Sam shows him how it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Itch Of Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> A small one-shot I wrote several months ago onto my blog.
> 
> Tumblr: **charlie-bradcherry.tumblr.com**

Sam had initiated, leaned in half-way with a hint of hesitance, debating if he should do it or not. Those thoughts soon vanished when Lucifer imitated his action, and closed the gap between them. Their lips brushed and Lucifer forced his eyes shut in fear. Their foreheads connected and Sam could see an indication of discomfort on the archangel’s face, so he decided to discontinue.  
  
“You don’t have to.”  
  
Lucifer didn’t open his eyes, but didn’t retreat either. There was a faint blush visible on his cheeks, and Sam smiled softly when he noticed it.  
  
“It doesn’t hurt, you know?” he whispered in an attempt to reassure, while his eyes gazed upon Lucifer’s facial features, “It’ll make everything feel better, and I can only tell you that much. But you really don’t have to.”

Lucifer held still and didn’t reply, filtering through words in his mind but couldn’t release them out loud. There was a hand on his cheek, a thumb caressing his skin to pass the time and let him decide where they should go with this as eyes scanned every detail that made him complete. No one had ever looked at him like Sam had; with care and love, as if he was a masterpiece of a painting that needed to be seen and valued.  
  
“What if I…” he trails off, voice so small it was barely audible, “…disappoint?”  
  
“You won’t.”  
  
“I will if I don’t do it the right way.”  
  
“There is no right or wrong way to do it. And even if there was a wrong way, I’d rather take that option than nothing at all.”  
  
Lucifer thought, after every despicable situation he got himself into, every sin, every moment of pure indignancy, every life he took, that he absolutely did not deserve Sam; had brought too much trouble  along the way to be rewarded with someone who would love him and accept him with open arms. A man with words to boost up his self-esteem when he felt down, embrace him when anger took control over him and always keeping him company when he needed it the most.  
  
There were a few things they hadn’t tried yet, though they had seen each other naked before. They slept together, Lucifer mainly letting himself be carried to sleep while Sam’s fingers traveled through his hair. But never had sex, never showered together, never sat on each others lap, never…kissed.  
  
Dean’s usual gruffy comments kept them separated at times in public as he was still uncomfortable with the idea of Lucifer walking around the bunker, but the archangel had promised to become something better after they had done some serious needlework on him and fed him with human blood for over two months straight in the dungeon. The Winchesters did not expect it to influence Lucifer’s behavior, but they weren’t complaining for sure.  
  
The most surprising thing was; Lucifer did not give a flying fuck about Hell anymore. Ever since the human blood brought a totally different effect on him, it seemed like he wanted to spend more time with Sam. He couldn’t care less if his demons were gossiping behind his back, and he gladly gave his  role over to Crowley who was also very surprised with the work that the Winchesters had done to turn Lucifer back into what he used to be.  
  
“I will guide you, only if you allow it.” Sam said in a sedated tone, “But I’m only asking for you to stop me when you’re feeling uneasy.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Close your eyes.” he commanded softly, and Lucifer did as he was told without saying a word. He could feel breathing on his chin briefly afterwards, warmth teasing his skin and making it tingle just enough to drive him to curiosity.  
  
Sam was cautious, kept his eyes on Lucifer’s face to see his reaction. He was relaxed, seemed ready to be guided further on and so Sam gently placed his lips under Lucifer’s, kept them there for a start. He hoped that Lucifer could feel his affection, that this was a human’s way of showing fondness. He carefully bit on the archangel’s lower jawbone, dragging his teeth across the flesh when he felt Lucifer tremble in ectasy.  
  
_I told you that it’d feel good, didn’t I?_  
  
Lucifer heard Sam’s mind speak to him, and he smiled at those words. A soft gasp left his mouth when canines dug into his skin, Sam’s tongue swiftly replacing them and tracing over the tiny marks ever so lovingly.  
  
“Sam, look at me please.”  
  
For a second there, Sam was worried that he had gone too far, that it was going to be put to a stop, that he had exceeded past Lucifer’s limits. Maybe he hadn’t been as careful as he promised he would be, or maybe Lucifer just wanted him to quit. Maybe, just maybe, he couldn’t handle this kind of interaction, this new sensation, couldn’t really feel the pleasure. Even if he was, Sam couldn’t blame him. He was an angel after all and he’d never experienced any sort of close contact with anyone but Sam. If he really was the only person that Lucifer felt comfortable with, then Sam would only give anything to make him see that he’s always welcome in his personal space.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Yes,” Lucifer nodded, his hands cradling the man’s face when a fond smile displayed on his lips, “Thank you.”  
  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
  
“I surely wish you wouldn’t.” The archangel said, slightly faltering to lean in and press a kiss to Sam’s nose.  
  
Sam chuckled, “It’s fine. Go ahead.”  
  
His consent was all he needed in order to do what his instincts were telling him to. He pressed his lips briefly onto Sam’s nose, on his nasal bones, his forehead as his fingers played with Sam’s lush hair. Lucifer hesitantly moved over to sit on Sam’s lap, until there were hands on his hips that encouraged him to do so.  
  
“Is this your way of showing affection, Sam?”

“Yeah.”  
  
“It is not anything near as disconcerting as I thought it would be.”  
  
“Maybe that’s because you were looking for it for such a long period of time.” Sam explained, “We can take it as slow as you would like, for aslong as you can handle it.”  
  
“I can handle more than you think.” Lucifer murmured and smiled lazily his way, “May I…kiss you?”

“Of course you can.”

He deliberately pulled Sam’s face closer before kissing him, big warm hands firmly placed on his sides to keep him steady in return. Lucifer’s heart thumped in joy, suddenly feeling elated and free from worries, the pain and betrayal he once felt now dripping away. His apocalyptic plans were pushed far back into his mind, in the sinister corner of regrets, so far he wouldn’t be able to reach it anymore.  
  
When they pulled back to breathe, Lucifer pressed his face into Sam’s cheek and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
“Please don’t ever leave.”


End file.
